kam
by hanalisya
Summary: "woojin menyergitkan dahinya melihat status update-an pacarnya, ahn hyungseob. Ada apa lagi dengan pacarnya yang imut itu?" { yaoi/bxb, produce101, jinseob, pd101}


{cerita ini mengandung unsur yaoi, bagi yang tidak suka! silahkan keluar makasih} -

 **'ahnhyungseop'**

 **3** **minutes ago.**

jangan pernah tanyakan seberapa besar perasaanku kepadamu, cukup tuhan yang tau seberapa bosan ia mendengar namamu didalam

 **gulalinyaseonho and 400 lainnya** | **65 dibagikan** | **340 komentar**

 **'hyungseobahn'**

 **30** **minutes ago.**

aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun dibelangkanku. baik dan tidaknya biar tuhan yang menilai. tugasku disini hanya untuk mencintaimu sebaik mungkin.

 **baenyajinyoung** **dan 579 lainnya** | **97 dibagikan** | **367 komentar**

woojin menyergitkan dahinya melihat update-an status pacarnya, ahn hyungseob. ada apa lagi dengan pacarnya yang imut ini. "ck, kamu kenapa sih yang"

woojin menyergitkan dahinya lagi melihat nama tampilan pacarnya, bukankah namanya 'parkhyungseob' kenapa sekarang 'ahnhyungseob'.

"jin-hyung, menurutmu bagusan yang mana ini atau yang ini?" woojin yang tadinya sibuk melihat status update-an pacarnya mendongak melihat cowok manis yang sedang memegang dua baju berbeda warna ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"hmm, menurutku bagusan yang warna merah whi." kata woojin sambil mengambil baju yang ada ditangan kiri si cowo yang bernama lee daehwi tersebut.

"benarkah...?"tanya daehwi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. (UCULLL WOY NGEBAYANGINNYA)

"iya whi." kata woojin sambil mengacak rambut daehwi dengan gemas.

"sudahlah cup, cowo brengsek kayak woojin itu tidak pantas ditangisi." ucap jihoon sambil mengelus kepala hyungseob yang sedang menangis.

"betul tuh hyung, meningan hyung makan pizza aja," kata seonho yang sedang memakan pizza pemberian pacarnya, lai guanlin.

"ih tapikan hiks- dia hiks- jalan dengan cowo lain hiks-" tangis hyunseob.

jihoon dan seonho yang melihat hyungseob tambah nangis pun memeluk hyungseob.

"eh tapi hyung kau tau dari mana kalo woojin hyung jalan dengan cowok lain, dan emang cowoknya siapa?" Tanya seonho.

"hiks- cowoknya itu hiks- daehwi hiks- " jihoon dan seonho kaget," DAEHWI HYUNG?"ucap mereka" iyah, hiks- mendapat dari adek hiks- kelasku kalo daehwi dan woojin jalan bareng dimall" ucap hyungseob sambil menangis :(

"eh tapi, kan cup kau tidak tau daehwi itu siapanya woojin bisa saja mereka hanya teman dekat." ucap jihoon

"mana hiks- mungkin hiks- teman dekat sampai pegang pegang an tangan sama hiks- mengacak rambut!" teriak ucup sambil memgambil hpnya, dan membuka personal chatnya dengan adek kelasnya dan memperlihatkan foto woojin dan daehwi yang sedang berpegang-an tangan dan saat woojin mengacak rambut daehwi.

tingg

LINE : vionawera mengirimkanmu foto.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG SINI DEH LIAT YAAMPUN HYUNGG-" teriak seonho, jihoon dan hyungseob pun menghampirinya.

"ada apa seonho-ya?"tanya jihoon.

"coba liat ini hyung" ucap seonho sambil memperlihatkan foto woojin dan daehwi yang sedang err berpelukan disebuah taman.

"TUHKAN HYUNG HIKS- MANA ADA TEMAN DEKAT HIKS- BEGITU HIKS-" hyungseob yang melihat pun langsung menangis hebat.

jihoon yang melihat hyungseob menangis lebih hebat pun langsung berkata."KITA PERGI SEKARANG, KITA SUSUL MEREKA NANTI KAMU DISANA MINTA PUTUS AJA CUP."

dan mereka bertiga pergi menuju tempat woojin dan daehwi berada.

"Hwi, nih es krimnya" woojin memberikan es krim rasa coklat yang ia pesan tadi ke daehwi.

"Makasih, hyung" ucap daehwi, dia mengambil es krim tersebut.

"hmm enak hyung" woojin yang melihat daehwi makan es krim dengan lahap pun, mengacak rambut daehwi.

"HYUNG ITU HYUNG ITU WOOJIN HYUNG!" woojin dan daehwi dikagetkan dengan teriakan seonho, mereka melihat seonho, woojin, dan jihoon yang berlari ke arah mereka.

bughh"jihoon yang melihat woojin dengan daehwi, langsung meninju woojin,"anj lu jin, mau lu apa sih?, nggak cukup hyungseob buat lu" ucap jihoon ke woojin.

"eehhhn, hyung hyung sabar" lerai seonho sedangkan hyungseob hanya melihat woojin dengan tatapan kecewa.

"lu juga hwi, bukannya lu udh punya samuel? kenapa deket deket lagi sama woojin," bentak jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?..."ucap daehwi.

"Udahlah hwi lu nggak usah pura pura nggak tau deh, LU KIRA GUA NGGAK TAU LU JALAN BERDUA SAMA WOOJIN"teriak hyungseob.

"kamu salah paham hyungseob-ah"ucap woojin.

"salah paham apa lagi sih hiks-"

"Kalian semua salah paham, aku disini hanya menemani daehwi yang ingin membelikan baju untuk samuel,"ucap woojin mencoba mencoba membuat hyungseob tak salah paham.

"tapi kenapa kalian sampai berpelukan, berpegangan tangan hiks-" woojin yang melihat hyungseob menangis pun memeluk hyungseob erat.

"kau lupa seob-ah?"tanya woojin

"hiks-lupa apa?"

"daehwi adalah sepupuku" ucap woojin.

"EEEEH DAEHWI HYUNG SEPUPU MU HYUNG?" Teriak seonho kaget, ya iyalah kaget udah tadi cape cape dia lerai eh ternyata cuman salah paham.

"Iyaa, kalian lupa?"

"memangnya kau pernah mengasih tau kami kalo daehwi sepupu mu jin?" Ucap jihoon.

"pernah, saat kita dulu pergi bareng ke busan aku mengenalkan daehwi kekalian"

"oH IYAAA YAAMPUN YAK AHN HYUNGSEOB INI SEMUA GARA GARA KAU, DAN ADUH MAAFKAN AKU YA DAEHWI WOOJIN INI SEMUA SALAH SI AHN SYIALAN HYUNGSEOB" ucap jihoon dia pun memeluk daehwi karna merasa bersalah tadi membentak daehwi.

"loh kok aku yang salah si hyung?"ucap hyungseob yang masih dipelukan woojin.

"ya memang salah mu hyung tiba tiba menelfon kita dan bilang woojin hyung selingkuh" ucap seonho.

"yA KAN TADI AKU SEDIH LAGI TIBA TIBA DAPET GAMBAR GITUAN"

"nah kan sekarang cuman salah paham," ucap woojin.

"daehwi maafkan hyungmu ini, tadi hyung panik gara gara liat gambar itu" ucap hyungseob,"iya hyung gapapa kok, aku juga mengerti perasaan mu"

"maafkan aku juga jinnie" ucap hyungseob ke woojin" iya aku maafin, jangan gitu lagi ya seob"ucap woojin ke hyungseob.

SELESAI WKWKWKW ANJER SUMPAH INI FF NGGAK JELAS BANGET MAAFKAN AKU WKWKWK UDAH LAMA NGGAK NULIS JADI GINI WKWKWK dan jangan lupa beri saran kritik,ma vote wkwkw ku sayang kalian

\- 11/06/17 { ini cerita udah pernah aku publish di wattpad dan aku juga pengen melestarikan ff jinseob}


End file.
